This invention relates generally to a display unit for cutlery or flatware, and specifically to a modular display unit that can be easily rearranged to provide any one of three different size display units.
Many manufacturers of goods, such as flatware or cutlery items, provide their distributors and retailers with distinctive display units for best showing their wares. Although these units are effective sales tools, the units typically are made in one size only. Most stores or shops, however, have varying amounts of floor space available for display units of this type. As a result, the shop owner cannot take advantage of the seller""s offer to place a display unit in his or her store.
By the same token, many display units of this nature display the goods so that they can be viewed from one side only with the remaining sides of the case generally being closed. Accordingly, the display unit wastes a good deal of potentially usable display space.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve display units, and, in particular, display units for exhibiting flatware to the consuming public.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular display unit that can be arranged in different configurations without disturbing the general appearance of the unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular display unit that can be arranged in different size configurations so that the unit can be better utilized within an available floor space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular display unit that can be easily and conveniently arranged into a number of different size configurations, each of which will exhibit the display goods from more than one side.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a modular display unit that includes a vertically disposed frame having horizontally disposed arms extending outwardly to either side of the frame upon which display shelves are mounted. A pair of identical cabinets also having shelves are removably mounted at each end of the frame to create a first embodiment of the unit. The cabinets further include back panels that are removably attached to the frame by universal fasteners The cabinets can be removed from the frame and secured in a back-to-back configuration using the universal fasteners to create a second embodiment of the unit. A pair of end walls are removably securable to both ends of the frame, again using the universal fastener to create a third embodiment of the unit. Lastly, one end cabinet can be replaced by one end wall to create a fourth embodiment of the unit.